The Vector Production Core, is designed to provide support for this Program Project by producing the vectors needed for every project in this program. The efforts encompassed within it are suited to the core format for several major reasons. First, each project in this effort relies heavily on vector production to accomplish its goals, both with respect to biological studies as well as in the development of new approaches to molecular therapy. Second, production of these vectors requires specialized reagents and expertise in labor-intensive efforts to produce high quality output in a repetitive manner that is well suited to core operation. Third, the core format, by standardizing production of newly developed vector platforms as they are generated, will facilitate their dissemination among project investigators and the larger scientific community. Finally, in all cases, but especially for in vivo studies, the quantities of standardized, high quality vector preparations needed will be considerable and the presence of a core function to provide these will help prevent dilution of scientific effort within the projects. The aims of the core are organized around production of each vector type: 1) Moloney murine leukemia virus (MLV) based amphotropic retrovirus 2) feline immunodeficiency (FIV) and human immunodeficiency (HIV) based lentivirus 3) adeno-associated virus (AAV) and 4) non viral plasmid vectors. MLV based retrovirus will serve as the basic vector platform for in vitro biological studies and the ex vivo gene transfer skin regeneration efforts that are needed for key model systems in Projects 1, 2 and 4. Lentiviral and AAV vectors will provide capacity for the direct gene transfer efforts in vivo of major importance to Projects 1, 2 and 4 and for screening efforts in Project 3. Finally plasmid-based vectors will represent a focus for the characterization and refinement of efficient and persistent non viral gene transfer that represents key aims of Projects 1 and 3.